


Take on Me (Take Me On)

by RegretfullyRegretful



Series: Take on Me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 80's Music, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Band Fic, Drinking, Fleetwood Mac References, Flirting, Flirty Will Solace, Guitarist Nico di Angelo, Guitars, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Medical Student Will Solace, Mixtape, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, References to ABBA, Sexual Tension, Singing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weezer references, Writer Nico di Angelo, singer will solace, the sexual tension is still not resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful
Summary: They played the first chord of the song and Nico’s stomach dropped like a stone. His face curled into a scowl instantly and he turned away from the stage. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Nico sneered.Jason and Percy laughed beside him. The lead singer’s voice suddenly hit Nico and it just made him angrier. “Talking away,” he sang.Nico thought he sounded way too good for someone singing 80’s pop hits. “Not vibing with the A-Ha?” Percy asked him.-----Or, Nico plays guitar and hates 80's music. Will is in an 80's cover band that needs a guitarist to fill in for a gig. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Take on Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117904
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. A-Ha

**Author's Note:**

> New multichapter fic! I am really excited for this haha, I have been planning it for months but I wanted to finish my other WIP fic before I started something new. I really hope you guys like the AU as much as I do, I have a lot of plans for it.

“Percy, I will literally end your shit,” Nico snapped.

“Aw, come on,” Percy grinned, “I just think that we could swap out one of the songs for something by My Chemical Romance, you know, to make you feel more comfortable.”

“Stop being an asshole,” Jason sighed at Percy.

“I’m not!” Percy was on the verge of laughing, “I just want Neeks to know that we support him and his love of My Chemical Romance.”

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Nico stood up from the table they were seated at, “You guys can find someone else to play.”

“No, Nico, wait!” Jason called, “Ignore him, we need you!”

“You’re in a room full of other people with guitars, I guarantee you could find a fill in,” Nico huffed.

“They don’t know the songs,” Jason said, “Percy is just being a dick!”

Percy let out an offended sound as Nico plopped back down into his seat and leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His guitar case was at his feet, close enough that when he shifted, the heel of his boots would thump against it. “Yeah, whatever,” Nico grumbled.

“Plus, no one else has that  _ Nico di Angelo _ sparkle,” Percy teased.

“You are on thin fucking ice, Jackson,” Nico barked, “And I don’t  _ sparkle _ .”

“I don’t know, you seem pretty vampy to me,” Percy sighed, “Very Edward Cullen.”

“Percy!” Jason’s voice was strained, “Shut the fuck up!”

“Neeks knows I’m joking,” Percy reached over to nudge him, causing his chin to slip from his hand, “Right, Nico?”

Nico didn’t say anything for a moment, just glaring at Percy heatedly and scowling. “Let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled after a moment, “When do we go on?”

“One more group after this one, and then it’s our turn,” Jason told him as the duo on stage was playing the final chords of their song.

The pair on stage smiled widely at the crowd and was met with scattered but relatively enthusiastic applause. Nico watched apathetically as they rushed off stage with their instruments, one of them stumbling slightly on the stairs. He was nervous, more than he’d like to admit, but he was excited too. Nico hadn’t played guitar, not properly at least, in years and he remembered how thrilling it was. He used to love performing for people and he would do it any chance that he got but now he was out of practice, only occasionally playing bits and pieces of songs and strumming chords. Nico saw Jason look at him cautiously out of the corner of his eye, reading the anxiety on him easily. He nodded at the blond, hoping that would be enough to stop any questions about his, ew,  _ feelings _ .

Jason caught his eyes and opened his mouth, surely to say something entirely too accurate and emotional for a dirty bar on a Wednesday night. He was saved from whatever Jason was going to try and unpack with him as an employee from the bar walked up to the microphone with a clipboard. “Up next, we have  _ Cabin Seven _ ,” she said, her voice conveying all the disinterest on her face. 

Nico snorted, “That’s a stupid fucking name.” He glanced away from Jason and back to the stage and his breath caught in his throat. Five people were walking on, all holding various instruments except for one. One of them walked on stage with his hands in his pockets and stood in front of the microphone like he had spent years of his life there. He was tall and blond and  _ holy shit, he was hot.  _ Nico watched the blond scan the crowd and their eyes met for a moment. He definitely still hadn’t caught his breath and he didn’t think he ever would with eyes that blue locked with his own. 

Then Percy shoved him, their gazes broke, and air was rushing into his lungs. He could feel the blush creep up his neck but he cleared his throat and turned to glare at Percy anyway. Percy was watching him with that  _ stupid _ smirk and Nico scowled. “Shut up,” he scoffed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Percy raised his hands defensively. 

“You were thinking about it,” Nico said.

“Maybe,” Percy sighed, “While  _ you _ were thinking about how you wanted to jump that blond’s bones.”

Nico’s face turned bright red and he let out an indignant sound. “I was not!” he protested. 

“So you don’t think he’s hot?” Percy asked.

Nico sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, turning his head to hide his flaming cheeks, “That’s not what I said.”

“I knew it,” Percy sang. 

“I hate you,” Nico groaned.

“Percy, give him a break,” Jason complained. 

“Thank you, Jason,” Nico huffed.

“Shh!” Percy interrupted them, “They’re starting!”

Nico looked back toward the stage and heard the quiet hum of instruments being tuned. The blond at the front looked behind at his bandmates and then back ahead, smiling again. “Hey there,” he said into the microphone, “We are  _ Cabin Seven _ and we are very excited to perform for you guys tonight.”

He sounded so genuine and excited that it made Nico’s heart stutter. The blond looked behind again and nodded, and when he faced forward again he began to tap his foot slightly. They played the first chord of the song and Nico’s stomach dropped like a stone. His face curled into a scowl instantly and he turned away from the stage. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Nico sneered.

Jason and Percy laughed beside him. The lead singer’s voice suddenly hit Nico and it just made him angrier. “ _ Talking away _ ,” he sang.

Nico thought he sounded way too good for someone singing 80’s pop hits. “Not vibing with the A-Ha?” Percy asked him. 

“No,” Nico muttered, “I am not ‘ _ vibing the the A-Ha’ _ , Jackson, because eighties music sucks.”

“Aw, just let the synth calm you down,” Percy told him. 

Will’s undeservedly melodic voice began singing the chorus, “ _ Take on me,” _ and he met Nico’s eyes again. This time, the singer winked at Nico and suddenly he was flustered all over again. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, he just hoped the blond couldn’t see it. Unfortunately, Percy and Jason could definitely tell. “Doing okay there, Neeks?” Percy teased.

Nico cleared his throat and frowned. He gaped for a moment, glancing at the ground and then back towards his friends. “I don’t know,” he said, his voice strained, “I think this shitty music is making me sick.”

“Oh? Feeling a little  _ hot _ ?” Percy feigned innocence. 

Nico shifted in his seat and scrunched up his nose, “You’re the worst.”

“Worse than  _ Take on Me _ ?”

“Almost.”

“You sure? You seem to be enjoying the performance.”

“Never,” Nico scoffed.

“Yeah, you’re right, my bad,” Percy corrected, “You’re enjoying the _ performer _ .”

“You are the bane of my existence and one word away from me abandoning you and Jason,” Nico threatened.

“Alright, alright,” Percy conceded, “I’ll stand down.”

Nico just grunted and turned back toward the stage, where the band was still performing  _ Take on Me _ and the synth made his skin crawl but the lead singer’s voice was so unfairly beautiful that  _ maybe _ it was worth it. The blond made it look so effortless, barely fluttering his eyes shut as he went up and down octaves for every chorus and danced around the stage. It was breathtaking and entirely enthralling. The spotlights made his hair shine and would catch so wonderfully on his cheekbones and jawline and suddenly Nico was certain that this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

He could hear Jason and Percy whispering beside him and he knew it was definitely about him, he could feel the slackness of his own jaw. He should be embarrassed because since when was he somebody who blushed and stared at a pretty boy? Although, if he was being honest with himself, he knew it was because this boy wasn’t just  _ pretty _ and that he had  _ winked _ Nico and that Nico couldn’t really hate the eighties music being sung as much as he normally did. Normally, Nico was an ever burning fire of rage fueled by hatred of all things synthesized and boppy and  _ normally _ , Nico was the winker, not the winkee. The role reversal was throwing him for a loop but he could stand it, if only for the last few seconds of  _ Take on Me _ .

The song ended and the relief that he expected was duller than he thought. But he watched the blond catch his breath on stage and turn his head to grin at his bandmates. There was only a few moments of quiet before they started again and was that fucking  _ Break My Stride _ ? Did they only play shitty music?

Nico groaned and stood up, “I’m getting a drink.”

“Ooh! Can you get me a Sex on the Beach?” Percy called out.

“No, I’m not ordering that,” Nico told him.

“Aw, please? I know you like the fruity stuff too,” Percy whined.

Nico cocked an eyebrow and bit back a smirk, “Are you being homophobic, Jackson? That’s kinda fucked up.”

Percy sat back quickly and looked startled. “What?” he exclaimed, “No! I just, because you get  _ really _ drunk on that watermelon rum that one time and-”

Jason and Nico laughed at him spluttering. Jason looked to Nico, “Can you get me a beer?” he asked between laughs. 

Nico grimaced, “Gross, but sure,” 

He turned on his heel and made his way over to the bar top, carefully avoiding bumping into anyone. He leaned against the counter and the bartender came up to him, a lackluster smile plastered against his face. “Can I get a rum and coke, and a beer?” Nico asked, shouting slightly over the music.

“What kind?” the bartender asked.

“Huh?” Nico furrowed his brows.

“What kind of beer?” the bartender clarified.

“Oh, uh,” Nico paused, “I don’t drink beer so I guess the cheapest one? Or no, that’s probably gross. Um, your third cheapest?”

The bartender would have looked amused if it wasn’t for the utter apathy and slight annoyance rolling off of him. “Alright,” he grunted, moving away.

Nico turned to lean his back against the counter and watch the stage, his arms crossed against his chest. The band was half way through  _ Break My Stride,  _ and the blond was happily singing, grinning widely. As he sang, “ _ Oh no, I got to keep on moving _ !” he met Nico’s eyes again.

Nico tried to keep himself from blushing and instead raised an eyebrow at the lead singer, allowing his lips to curl up into a smirk just slightly. The blond kept his gaze and tipped his chin up, barely nodding. He brought his arms up to mimic a running position and then shimmied his shoulders, swaying slightly with song before he had to sing again. Nico snorted and based on the triumphant glimmer in the lead singer’s eyes, he had definitely caught it. The blond leaned forward and sang the next chorus repetition, their eyes still locked. “ _ Ain’t nothing gonna break-a my stride _ ,” his tongue swiped across the edge of his teeth and Nico gulped. 

“A rum and coke, and the third cheapest beer,” the bartender said, breaking Nico’s trance and causing him to look away from the stage. He cleared his throat and turned slightly to grab the drinks. When he looked back ahead, the lead singer’s eyes were no longer on him and he ignored the disappointment that flared in his chest. 

He set the drinks on their table, pushing the beer towards Jason. “No Sex on the Beach?” Percy complained.

“Never,” Nico said, “Sand is like herpes, you’ll never get rid of it.”

Jason chuckled and grabbed his beer, taking a sip. He looked at Nico quizzically over the rim as he sat down. “What is this?” Jason questioned him.

Nico shrugged, “I don’t know. The third cheapest beer.”

“Why?” Jason asked.

“You didn’t say what kind you wanted and I don’t drink beer so I didn’t know what to ask for. Because I’m not a total dick, I asked for the third cheapest beer instead of  _ the _ cheapest,” Nico told him. 

“This is still kinda bad,” Jason said.

“Could have been worse,” Nico said, taking a sip of his own drink.

The band was finally playing the last chorus of the song and Percy looked at Nico and Jason wildly. “Either chug those drinks or leave them, we are on next,” he exclaimed.

Nico frowned before taking a large gulp of his drink and then setting it down. He stood back up and grabbed his guitar. The three of them made their way over to the side of the stage, reaching the edge of the stairs just as the final chords of the song finished. Nico set down his case and opened it up, carefully pulling out his guitar. It was a solid-bodied, black Stratocaster and his pride and joy. He put the strap on carefully, making sure not to knock it against anything. He situated the guitar in front of him and when he looked up,  _ Cabin Seven _ was leaving the stage in front of them. Nico met the lead singer’s eyes again and the boy shot him a smile and  _ yes _ , he was  _ definitely _ beautiful and tall and  _ so _ blond. Nico smirked back and then looked down slightly before glancing back up at him through his dark lashes. He bit back a satisfied grin as he saw the blond’s smile falter as he sucked in a breath. 

“Next up, we have Percy and the Jacksons!” the announcer called.

Nico instantly turned away from the blond and scowled at Percy. “What the fuck did she just say?” Nico scoffed.

He heard a laugh behind him, a lilted and melodious tone that sounded suspiciously similar to the singing he had just heard, but he didn’t dare sneak a look over his shoulder. “That’s our name,” Percy grinned

“I did not agree to that,” Nico snapped.

Percy started to walk on stage and with Jason directly behind him, Nico was forced to follow. Percy stopped at the center of the stage in front of the microphone. “Too late,” he whispered as Nico stepped past him to stand on his left, in front of a second microphone. 

Nico shook his head but didn’t say anything, instead deciding to focus on tuning his guitar even though he knew it was already in tune. After a moment, he reached down and grabbed the cord to plug it into the amplifier. There was a familiar screeching sound and he tested one chord to make sure it was working. He looked up to the crowd, his eyes immediately landing on the table where the last band had sat down. He couldn’t say he was surprised to see the blond already looking at him, but he wasn’t expecting the shock of satisfaction. From the corner of his eye, he saw Percy glance back at him and smile, nodding. 

And then they were starting and Nico was strumming chords on stage as if he hadn’t ever stopped performing. They were playing  _ Buddy Holly _ by Weezer. Definitely not Nico’s top choice but it was a good enough song and Percy was the one who chose their two songs. It felt invigorating, to play so comfortably again and to play for a purpose. Adrenaline flooded through him and he suddenly had the confidence to look up at the crowd and actually look for reactions. They seemed to be enjoying it, a few people were swaying, bopping their heads, or mouthing along with the lyrics. He looked to the blond again and, with all of his new found confidence and swagger, winked. The blond visibly swallowed but he just grinned back, leaning forward slightly. Nico looked away and glanced at Percy and Jason. 

Percy was singing and playing his own guitar, his foot tapping on the ground to keep the beat. Jason was to his right, playing his bass and staring at his own hands playing the chords. He focused on the lyrics for a moment, remembering suddenly that he was supposed to sing with Percy. He definitely missed the first round of “ _ woo-hoo’s _ ” he was supposed to harmonize with but he brushed off the slight panic and took a deep breath. Percy finished the second verse and Nico leaned forward into the mic, singing in time with him.

His voice felt gravelly from disuse but he tried not to think much of it, instead looking down to watch his own fingerings on the guitar. He didn’t need to, he knew the chords like the back of his hand. Even though he had feigned annoyance and disinterest when Percy asked him to play with them, he had immediately picked up his guitar and started warming up, running through all the chords he could remember and playing chunks of songs he still knew. He fell into a rhythm after a moment, barely needing to focus as he played and occasionally sang. 

When the song ended, he looked back up and took a deep breath, panting slightly. He felt awkwardly sweaty from the lights but he was buzzing with excitement. When Percy looked back at him again, he grinned widely. He looked out into the crowd but refused to look at the blond, even though he could feel his eyes on him. 

Their next song was one that Nico liked a lot more, even if he had to sing more and it was more bass than guitar. _ Comet and the Snail _ by Me Like Bees was one of Nico’s favorites and he was certain that Percy had chosen it for that reason. Percy’s voice floated through the air as soon as Nico had begun to play, although he was more thumping against his guitar than actually strumming. The harmony and background vocals he had been charged with were more difficult though, certainly more than the lazy “ _ woo-hoos _ ” in  _ Buddy Holly _ . He sucked in a breath as he strained to sing higher and quietly, harmony floating above Percy’s voice, “ _ It’s nice, A well fixtured machine, chews paper by the ream. _ ”

He dared to flicker his eyes toward the blond and was thrilled to see him staring at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Nico lowered his gaze just enough to make it appear half-lidded. He shifted slightly, jerking a shoulder back and cocking an eyebrow as Percy belted out the chorus. Nico watched the blond shamelessly stare at him and he desperately wanted to break his composure, even just a little. Nico fluttered his eyes shut as he hummed into the microphone, mimicking a face that could only be described as  _ pleasured _ . When he opened his eyes, he met the blond’s intent and flustered gaze immediately. “ _ Don’t stare _ ,” he sang, “ _ And don’t speak out of turn, The room is mine you’ll learn. _ ”

Nico smiled into the microphone as the blond looked away, his cheeks looking redder than before. Thrill shot down his spine and he looked to his side, catching Jason’s eyes and smiling. Jason looked slightly bewildered to seem him grinning so effortlessly but he smiled back all the same. 

As Percy sang the last chorus and verse, Nico tried to ingrain the feeling of playing like this, carefree and confident, into his memory. He didn’t know the next time he would be able to. Even though Percy had come up with that awful name, they weren’t really a band at all. They played together sometimes and would play at an open mic like this once in a blue moon, but there weren’t gigs or  _ anything _ that could be considered a concert. So he reveled in the performance for a final few moments and tried to ignore the somewhat bitter disappointment he felt as the song ended. He let his guitar down, hanging haphazardly by the strap at his hips, as he caught his breath. His chest was rising and falling rapidly but he was grinning and buzzing still with adrenaline. He almost floated off the stage, barely recognizing his own movement, and he didn’t register even putting his guitar away. 

His high was cut off though as he looked up to see Jason watching him like he’s grown a second head. He was suddenly self conscious and he glared at Jason, frowning. “What?” he snapped. 

“Nothing,” Jason shook his head, “You just looked… happy.”

Nico scowled and turned up his nose as he picked up his guitar case, “Yeah, believe it or not I do experience emotion.”

“That isn’t what I meant, Nico,” Jason said softly, “I just feel like I never really see you smile like that. You should play more often.”

“Jason,” Nico said defensively, “I know you’re trying to help but-”

He was cut off by Percy running up to them. “Hey!” he grinned, “I want you guys to meet my friend.” He gestured beside him and Nico looked over and his heart jumped to his throat. 

Tall, blond,  _ hot _ lead singer was looking at him curiously and smiling widely. He held out a hand to Nico and cocked his head slightly as their eyes met, “My name is Will,” he introduced, his voice terribly disarming.

Nico allowed himself a half second of absolute bewilderment before he took a breath, set his case down, and smirked coolly. He grabbed Will’s hand and shook it gently, his nails scratching just slightly against the back of it as he pulled away. “I’m Nico,” he said smoothly.

“You’re really good,” Will told him, his eyes sparkling.

Nico flickered his gaze from Will’s eyes to his lips and back up again. “Thanks,” he said, “I try.”

“So, Nico,” Percy interrupted, “Will’s band is looking for a fill in guitarist for their gig next weekend.”

Nico quirked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Will breathed, “Lou Ellen, our usual guitarist, is out of town and we already booked the gig.”

“Well, I’m sure Percy will do great,” Nico told him, licking his lips and shoving a hand in the front pocket of his skinny jeans. 

“Actually,” Percy’s voice lilted in a way that made Nico know he was going to hate whatever he was about to say, “I was just telling Will about how _ you’re _ free next weekend.”

Nico almost choked at Percy’s words but he worked to keep his face impassive, cool eyes and teasing smirk, as he looked at Will again. “What’s your set?” he asked.

Will blinked a few times, “Uh,” he stuttered, “Eighties stuff mostly, stuff like today. Sometimes late seventies.”

Nico smiled wryly, “Sorry, blondie, I don’t do eighties.”

“Aw, come on, Neeks,” Percy pleaded, “I think you can make an exception.”

Nico snorted, “I don’t know how to play any of their songs.”

“It’s really easy!” Will said quickly, “I mean, not like,  _ easy _ easy, but it’s quick to pick up. And it would only be this once, we really need someone.”

Nico paused for a moment. He met Will’s eyes and he could feel his resolve crumbling. They were so blue and pleading and beautiful, he looked like a lost puppy. “I know what I heard earlier,” Nico sighed, “But for the rest of your set, do you mean late Queen era eighties or more A-Ha eighties?”

Will smiled somewhat sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, causing his t-shirt to ride up just enough for Nico to see a strip of skin at his hips that made his heart stop. He let his eyes flicker down for only a second and he prayed that no one else noticed. “Um, A-Ha eighties? And ABBA!” he told Nico, “Oh! And Dexys Midnight Runners!”

Nico looked unimpressed, even as he bit his cheek to hide a smile. “ _ Come on Eileen _ is what you’re busting out to convince me? Oh blondie, I really hope you’ve got something better than that going for you,” Nico teased. 

He regretted his words instantly because suddenly Will was no longer flustered or pleading, he was smiling widely, lazily,  _ confidently _ and his eyes screamed arrogance in a way that Nico just couldn’t bring himself to find off putting. “Darlin’,” he purred, “I can assure you that I have got way more than you can handle.”

Nico could feel a blush creep up his neck but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he crossed his arms against his chest and jutted out his hip slightly, cocking his head to the side with an amused smirk. “I think you’d be surprised,” he said, keeping his voice low and even.

Will’s smile grew impossible wider and he stood straighter. “Great!” Will’s voice was nowhere near as sultry as it had been just a moment ago and it surprised Nico, “So we have rehearsal in two days. I can give you my  _ number _ ,” he practically sang, “And I’ll text you the location and times?”

Nico looked at him dumbly for a moment, caught off guard. Will was pulling a pen from his pocket and then tugging on Nico’s arm, pulling his hand free and bringing it closer to his chest. The raven didn’t pull away or react beyond staring with wide eyes and parted lips as Will scrawled his phone number on the back of Nico’s hand. Nico’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest and the warmth of Will’s hand sent shivers up his spine. As Will released him, his hand fell loosely back to his side as he glanced back up at the blond, who was  _ still _ smiling. He took a breath that he hoped didn’t look as shaky as it felt and willed his face to not reflect that flustered, star-struck mess that he was inside.

Will winked at him,  _ again _ , and turned on his heel, retreating back to his bandmates. Suddenly, Percy was standing in front of him and grinning so cockily it made Nico want to deck him. “Oh man,” Percy laughed, “You want to fuck him so badly.”

Nico scowled at his crudeness and shoved his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up,” he mumbled.

“Or maybe,” Percy just wouldn’t stop, “You want him to fuck  _ you _ .”

Nico glared as heatedly as he could at Percy. “Percy, if you don’t stop fucking talking, I am going to cut your tongue out.”

Percy held up his hands in defense but was still smiling. Nico groaned and picked up his case again, turning to the door.

“He was kinda cute, Nico,” Jason added.

Nico didn’t look back at him as he started to walk to the door. “If you think so Jason,” Nico said coldly, “I can give you his number,” he waved his hand out for him to see. 

He could hear Jason and Percy’s footsteps following him. “Are you gonna do it?” Jason asked.

“Do what?” Nico sighed.

“Be their fill in?”

Nico paused, biting his lip.  _ ‘Yes,’ _ he screamed internally,  _ ‘Because I like to play, even if it’s shitty music, and Will looked so pretty when he asked.’  _ “I guess,” he grunted, “I don’t really have a choice now. He thinks I’m doing it and they don’t have time to get anyone else.”

“Well,” Jason sounded hesitant, “I think this’ll be good for you.”

“Yeah,  _ and _ you’ll get to see Will again,” Percy shouted.

Nico didn’t want to acknowledge what either of them said so he started to walk faster as he flipped them off, his back to them still. 

When he got home, he kicked his boots haphazardly next to the door and carefully set his guitar case near it’s stand. He sat ion his couch and sighed, holding his phone in front of him with one hand as he stared at the numbers written across his palm. In a moment of courage, or maybe weakness, he added the number to his contacts and sent a text. 

**To: Blondie, Sent 11:48**

Where and when?

He only had to wait a minute for a response. 

**From: Blondie, Received 11:49**

is this a human trafficking thing?

**To: Blondie, Sent 11:50**

Yes, so where and when?

**From: Blondie, Received 11:51**

ok cool, 255 98th street at 6 on friday

see u then, darling :)

Nico snorted and ignored his own blush, typing a response anyway

**To: Blondie, Sent 11:52**

You are an awful texter.

**From: Blondie, Received 11:53**

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**To: Blondie, Sent 11:54**

What the fuck is that supposed to be?

**From: Blondie, Received 11:55**

(ㆆ _ ㆆ) rude

**To: Blondie, Sent 11:57**

You’re lucky you’re cute, blondie. 

Will’s response wasn’t immediate and Nico’s stomach dropped.

**From: Blondie, Received 12:00**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*❤:♡ﾟ ✧ﾟ･ u think im cute??

sry took me a sec to find the face

**To: Blondie, Sent 12:02**

You are impossible.

**From: Blondie, Received 12:03**

i thought i was cute?

Nico was too flustered to think of anything witty or flirty to say. He took a deep breath and typed slowly, as if that would somehow make it any easier to trick himself into semblance of composure. 

**To: Blondie, Sent 12:04**

Goodnight, blondie.

**From: Blondie, Received 12:05**

night, darling 

Nico set his phone down and tried to calm his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  _ ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad,’ _ he thought, even though he already knew that this felt like  _ anything _ other than bad and that hope was burning in his stomach. 


	2. Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to update, my course load this semester has been more than I expected. This will probably update sporadically, but I am working on it whenever I get the chance!

Nico swallowed his nerves as he pushed open the door to the apartment, readjusting his grip on his guitar case. He scanned the room as fast as he could, taking in the open space and high ceilings, before his eyes landed on the group of people gathered across the apartment. They were scattered around various instruments and a stool and the kitchen table beside them all seemed awkwardly out of place. His hands twitched at his sides but he smiled cautiously anyway at them, shuffling forward and trying to keep his boots from thumping or echoing. After a few steps, he let himself lock eyes with the person he had carefully avoided letting his gaze linger on. 

Will was wearing the ugliest sweater Nico had ever seen, all stripes and bright colors that would give anyone a headache. Nico wanted to cringe or tease Will for his horrendous fashion choices but Nico couldn’t bring himself to say anything so instead he focused on not letting himself blush. The blond stood up as soon as their eyes met and smiled his stupid, lazy,  _ beautiful _ smile that Nico wanted to look at forever. 

“Hey, Nico!” Will exclaimed. “You made it! Welcome to  _ ma maison _ ,” the exaggerated French accent would have made Nico cringe if it hadn’t been so terribly endearing, “Did you find us okay?”

“Your directions were grammatically incorrect but clear,” Nico joked as he raised his guitar case up a bit, “Uh, where can I set this?”

“Oh!” Will looked over his shoulder and nodded vaguely towards the drum set in the corner, “Anywhere over there. We were gonna start in a second if that's alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Nico said, walking over to where he had gestured to.

The rest of the people were watching him carefully and Nico hated how self conscious their gazes made him. 

He set down his case and shifted on his feet, his eyes flickering across the faces in front of him. After another moment of silence, a boy that was just an inch or so taller than him and had brown hair leaned forward and held his hand out. “Cecil,” he introduced, grinning, “And you must be  _ Nico _ .”

Nico took his hand cautiously, not wanting to seem rude. “Yes,” Nico’s voice was stiffer than he meant it to be but he couldn’t help the anxiety that crept up his spine.

“We saw you on Wednesday, you were really good,” Cecil shook his hand enthusiastically and then dropped it, “We’ve heard an awful lot about you as well.”

Heat crept up Nico’s neck and Will shouted from behind him, “Hey! Not cool dude!”

Will walked up to the rest of them with five beers precariously held in his hands. Cecil winked at him as he grabbed one from Will’s grip. “Ignore him,” Will told Nico, feigning a glare toward his friend. 

He continued to pass out the drinks, introducing the other two as they grabbed it. “This is Kayla,” Will said as the girl with red hair that had bright green tips cocked an eyebrow at Nico teasingly as she sipped her drink, “And that’s Austin.”

Austin grabbed his beer and grinned wickedly at Nico. “Nice to meet you properly, Nico,” he said, cocking his head. 

“Lou Ellen, our normal guitarist who you’re filling in for, obviously isn’t here,” Will told Nico as he handed him the last bottle.

Their fingers brushed as Nico grabbed it from his hand. He watched carefully as Will shivered and then smiled even wider at him, “You have cold hands,” he told him softly.

Nico shrugged, “My sister says I have icicle fingers.”

“Well she’s right,” Will laughed as he walked over to perch on the stool, “I think I got frostbite just from touching you.”

Nico smirked and lowered his gaze slightly before looking up at Will through his eyelashes. “I don’t usually bite,” he said slowly, “But I’ll make an exception if you ask nicely.”

The blush creeping up Will’s neck was visible just above the collar of his sweater. A sweet satisfaction settled in Nico’s stomach but he didn’t let himself revel in it. Instead, he cleared his throat, swigged his beer, and turned to the rest of the band who were watching with a strange mix of shock and amusement. “So what’s your set list?” he asked nonchalantly.

Kayla was the first to speak and she smiled at him widely. “That was impressive, I’ve never seen him flustered so easily. He’s usually the biggest flirt in the room.”

Nico didn’t say anything but he tipped his head to the side and smiled slightly at her. She continued as she set her drink down on the table and grabbed a bass from a stand, slipping the strap over her head, “The set is all stuff pretty similar to what we played the other night. We were thinking today wouldn’t be a full rehearsal, more just warming up and getting a feel of the dynamic with a new person.”

Nico nodded as he set his own bottle down and leaned down to pull his guitar from his case, slipping it on like Kayla. He watched as Cecil and Austin moved to sit behind the drum set and a keyboard respectively. “When you say stuff like the other night, you mean eighties?” Nico clarified, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Yup!” Austin exclaimed, “The best decade for music.”

“Agree to disagree,” Nico scoffed.

Will seemed to have regained his composure as he pulled the microphone stand next to the stool he was on over, pulling out the mic and holding it loosely in his hand. “Aw, don’t be such a  _ drag _ ,” he said into the microphone, his voice echoing out through the speakers.

It startled Nico slightly but he tried to play it off. “Don’t act so surprised, Blondie,” Nico teased, “You know how I feel about eighties music.”

Will smirked arrogantly at him as he whispered carefully into the mic, “Yet you’re here, ready to play some ABBA for me.”

Nico could feel the blush threatening to overtake his cheeks but he bit his lip. “Don’t flatter yourself,” Nico said after a moment, “I’m not here for you.”

He knew he shouldn’t have said that the minute the words came out of his mouth but by then it was too late. Will raised his eyebrows at him, “Oh? Then who’re you here for?”

Nico flickered his eyes toward Kayla and swallowed, “Kayla,” his voice cracked just barely, “She seemed chill and I respect that.”

“What a shame,” Will sighed, “I was really hoping you’d come for me.”

And really, Will was making it way too easy for Nico. The blond really did have him flustered for a second but his cool façade was back up in a single second. Nico placed his hand carefully on the neck of his guitar, placing his fingers carefully and preparing to strum the chord. “Oh, I’ll come for you,” he said, “I just didn’t know we were doing that right now.”

“Jesus Christ, William,” Austin groaned, “How did you not see how perfect of a set up that was?”

Nico noticed a lack of blush on Will’s face and how level his smirk had remained. “Oh, I noticed,” he winked at Nico, “And hoped.”

Cecil laughed as Kayla shook her head, “How about you two stop with the foreplay so we can, I don’t know, play something?” she scoffed.

“You still haven’t told me what we’re playing,” Nico reminded them, “Although maybe you shouldn’t tell me, I don’t think I’ll like it.”

“It’s a selection of some real eighties icons,” Austin said, ignoring Nico’s comment, “Take on Me, again, Come on Eileen, Video Killed the Radio Star, uh…” he trailed for a moment.

“Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” Cecil interjected.

Austin nodded, “Yeah, Gimme!, um, Uptown Girl, and You Give Love a Bad Name.”

Nico groaned and tipped his head back, partially to emphasize his dislike and maybe because he wanted to feel Will’s eyes trail along the column of his throat. He froze for a moment and then looked down again, slumping his shoulders slightly. “Alright,” he sighed, “Shouldn’t be too hard to get down in a few days. Do you guys have the sheet music?” 

Kayla leaned over and grabbed a stack of paper from the table before shoving it to Nico, “Yup.”

He grabbed it and flipped through the pages, glancing at all the songs. “We don’t have to play any of it today,” Kayla said, “Like I said, I think it would be good just to get a feel of playing with each other. What songs do you know off the top of your head?”

“Definitely not anything you guys normally play,” Nico told them, “A lot of modern indie rock. Some Led Zeppelin and the Beatles.”

“Okay well, obviously we know the Beatles,” Cecil laughed and then jutted his head towards Will, “Especially Mr. ‘Here Comes the Sun’ over here.”

Instantly, Nico moved his fingers to play a D chord, the opening note of the song. Will looked over at him as his guitar echoed out the sun and smiled, his eyes soft and pleased instead of the amused heat he normally saw. It made his heart stutter in his chest and he looked down to watch his hands as he slowly played the next chord. He heard Austin start to play behind him as well just as Kayla’s bass began to thrum along. Cecil began to barely drum at all, just enough to keep the rhythm for the rest of them. 

When Will began to sing, Nico allowed his eyes to flicker back up and he really shouldn't have. The sound of Will’s voice and the way he was looking at Nico was really too much. It was distracting and the raven had to look away, so he turned his head slightly to watch everyone else play. They were all looking at him, carefully following the melody he was playing, even though it really should have been Will they were led by. He bit his lip to keep himself from flushing at the attention. 

“ _ And I say, it’s alright _ ,” Will sang.

At the verse break, Cecil picked up the pace of his drumming and Kayla’s bass escalated from a low pulse to a steady harmony. It certainly wasn’t the soft song it normally was but Nico couldn’t help but love it. It was invigorating and he started to grin, adrenaline flooding him. He dared to look back at Will and meet his eyes, the smile still etched on his face, and he raised an eyebrow as his bangs flopped over his eyes. Will stuck his tongue out and then brought the microphone back up. He kept their gazes locked as he began to sing the next verse, “ _ Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter _ .”

Nico huffed a laugh and shook his head to move the hair from his line of sight. He listened carefully as they kept playing, trying to focus on the sound of every person playing and hear their own quirks and styles. Cecil tended to occasionally switch to playing every eighth beat, especially right before the chorus. Whenever Austin heard this, he tended to slow down his own playing so it was just steady chords for a moment, emphasizing the altered rhythm. Kayla would follow Nico exactly after every chorus and their unison made him shiver in the best way. 

When they finished the song, there was a moment of silence as they all caught their breath and let the sound settle. “Dude,” Cecil breathed, “This is gonna work.”

“Did you think it wouldn’t?” Will asked.

Cecil shrugged, “I wasn’t sure,” he glanced at Nico, “I mean, we knew you were good. But it's short notice and sometimes people just don’t have the energy. But you, my friend, have the energy.  _ We _ have the energy.”

“The  _ energy _ ?” Nico questioned.

“Yeah,” Cecil nodded, “The energy. The vibe. We resonate, or  _ harmonize _ , if you’d like. Lou Ellen is gonna have to fight for her spot back.”

Nico laughed, “Uh, no offense because I really do love playing with you guys so far, but I don’t think I could handle playing ABBA every weekend.”

“I really don’t appreciate your ABBA slander,” Will complained, “It’s blasphemous, really.”

“Yeah, well, I’m already going to hell for homosexuality so why not throw blasphemy in there as well,” Nico teased.

“Oh darling,” Will’s voice was low, “I don’t think anyone as pretty as you could be anything other than heaven sent.”

“Well, my last name is di Angelo,” Nico ran his tongue along his bottom lip, “Maybe I’ve got it all wrong.”

Will let out a low whistle. “Oh, Italian, huh?”

“Born and raised,” Nico sighed.

“Look at you, Will,” Austin jumped in, “Catching yourself a European.”

“I’m not  _ catching _ anything,” Will said, “I’m just trying to make conversation.”

Nico snorted, “Conversation? I thought we were supposed to be practicing?”

“We are,” Will shrugged, “I just think it’s important to know who we’re practicing with.”

“You make it sound like I’m a stranger you grabbed from the street,” Nico complained.

“No, you’re a stranger I picked up from the bar,” Will corrected.

Nico took in Will’s self assured smirk and the way his shoulders were tensed confidently. “Well, blondie, normally guys who pick me up at a bar have at  _ least _ gotten to third base by now,” he sighed absentmindedly as his fingers danced across the fret, “So you’re a bit behind.”

Will’s nose twitched and he blinked slowly but that was the only reaction Nico managed to pull from him. The blond cocked his head to the side and met his eyes, “I’m just taking my time, I don’t like to rush.”

“Will, keep it in your pants for like, another half of an hour,” Kayla groaned, “I want to at least play a few more songs before we break.” She looked back at Nico, “What else do you know? We probably all know a few more songs from the Beatles, but anything closer to the eighties?”

Nico paused, running a mental list of every song he could play off the top of his head. “Uh,” he said after a moment, “The closest I can get is late seventies Fleetwood Mac.”

“Rumours or Tusk?” Kayla asked.

“Um, Sara, Sisters of the Moon, and Storms from Tusk. Pretty much all of Rumours except for Oh Daddy,” Nico counted off.

Austin whistled, “An impressive catalogue,”

Nico’s heart clenched in his chest but he kept his face neutral. “My sister went through a huge Fleetwood Mac phase so I learned a lot of their stuff,” Nico shrugged.

“Rumours is kind of eighties,” Will teased.

Nico glared at him heatedly, “It really isn’t. Like, at all.”

“Tango in the Night is,” Will argued.

“Yeah, cause it was released in 1987,” Nico deadpanned.

“Technicalities,” Will said.

“Literally no,” Nico huffed, scowling.

“Alright,” Cecil interrupted, “Let’s just play something before they start flirting again.”

Will turned around to smirk at Cecil, “Bold of you to assume I can’t flirt and sing at the same time.”

“That isn’t flirting, William,” Cecil said drily, “That’s eye fucking.”

Will shrugged and turned back around and caught Nico’s eye, winking. Nico huffed and looked away, flickering between Kayla and Austin. “So, Rumours?” he asked.

“Sure, which track?” Austin nodded.

“Second Hand News?” Kayla suggested.

“I don’t have a banjo,” Austin said, “And I don’t think anyone else does. What about Don’t Stop?”

“Fuck yes,” Cecil jumped in.

“I’m cool with that,” Nico said, placing his fingers for the beginning chord.

“Alright, let’s run Don’t Stop,” Kayla smiled and glanced at Will, “You know the words?”

“Yup,” Will hummed and looked at Nico, “ _ All I want is to see you smile _ .”

“Hmph,” Nico sighed, dropping his head to hide the blush on his face.

He heard Kayla groan behind him and she must have gestured to Austin because all of a sudden he started playing. The steady notes of the keyboard hit Nico’s ears and then Cecil came in, slowly building the beat and as it hit the peak, Kayla started with the thrum of the bass. As Nico jumped in, he realized how much he loved the song. The sound of all their instruments building was incredible and Nico could feel the sound resonate in his chest. Playing the song was like muscle memory, like he was born knowing how to breathe and how to play this song.

He remembered laying on Bianca’s bed as she would play Fleetwood Mac records on their mom’s old record player she had kidnapped from the attic. The way she would bop her head side to side when the music would start and the way she would spin around and dance. He remembered bouncing his feet on the edge of the bed to the rhythm and how Bianca would always yank him up and make him dance with her. When he got his first guitar, the first song he learned how to play was Landslide because it was her favorite. He remembered how slowly and shakily he had plucked through the chords, struggling without the sound of the rest of the instruments to guide him but then his sister started to sing and it was easy. He remembered how Bianca stopped playing records after their mom died so he learned every Fleetwood Mac song he could so she would sing again. He would play them in his room with the door open and strain to listen for her humming through the walls.

He remembered the night Bianca had finally crept into his room and sat in front of him on the floor as he strummed away. Her knees were brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her chin perched on her forearms as she watched him. His playing had stuttered but he kept going anyway. Bianca began to sing when he was half way through what would have been the second verse, “ _ Cause I feel that when I’m with you, it’s alright, I know it’s right. _ ”

He remembered how she had cried that night and he remembered waking up the next morning to hear the sound of the record player echoing from her room.

He barely registered the song ending and when he looked up, Will was watching him curiously. He cleared his throat and glanced at the rest of them, who were also staring at him. “Uh, What’s wrong?”

Kayla was the first to speak. “Nothing,” she assured him, “You just seemed really… in the zone, I guess.”

Nico’s fingers twitched on the fret, “Um yeah, like I said, I used to play this stuff all the time.”

He desperately wanted the attention off of him and he must have looked panicked when he let his eyes wander back to Will. The blond tipped his head to the side and then smiled widely as he spoke loudly. “I think we sound great. As long as you can get all the songs down, Nico, we are gonna kill it.”

Nico was thankful for Will’s words and he quickly straightened his shoulders, plastering a smirk on his face, “Are you doubting me, blondie?”

“Oh darling, I have the utmost faith in your abilities,” Will said breathily, “It’s your anti-eighties sentiments that concern me.”

“Maybe I can be persuaded,” Nico looked at Will through his lashes, “You’ll just need to give me an awfully good reason.”

“I  _ am _ a master of persuasion,” Will sighed, leaning back slightly.

“How convenient,” Nico cocked a hip out slightly, “You’ll have to show me sometimes.”

“I’ll show you anything you’d like, darling,” Will smiled.

Nico threw his head back and laughed. When he caught Will’s eye again, the blond was looking at him and nearly gaping and Nico just grinned back at him. He turned to Cecil, “Do you guys know any Pixies?”

\----------

Nico only took a break from relentlessly practicing Billy Joel and all things synth to go to class and to eat. And because Hazel dragged him to a coffee shop to “catch up”. 

“Hazel,” Nico sighed, “I talked to you on the phone two days ago, we don’t have anything to,” he air-quoted, “‘catch up’ about.”

Hazel leaned across the table, nearly sending both their drinks toppling off the table, and smiled sweetly in a way that made Nico feel like he was about to roped into something he didn’t actually want to be a part of. “Yeah, but a lot can happen in two days,” she told him.

Nico looked at her curiously, “You say that like something happened. What happened?”

“Frank asked me out,” she grinned.

“Frank?” Nico questioned, “The boy from your History of Rome class?”

Hazel nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” she exclaimed, “We are going to see a movie this Saturday!”

Nico tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, “Maybe I should meet him first.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Hazel rolled her eyes, “Frank is perfectly fine. More than fine, actually. He is really nice and sweet and totally respectful.”

“Yeah, in  _ class _ ,” Nico mumbled, “A dark movie theater could be totally different.”

“Just because you are up to nefarious activities in the dark doesn’t mean others are,” Hazel leaned back, “I promise, I will be fine.”

“Just,” Nico paused, “Text me when you get there and when you get home.”

“Of course,” Hazel promised, “Now tell me about you.”

Nico’s heart started to race. “There is nothing to tell,” he said calmly, praying that she would just move on.

Hazel hummed like she didn’t quite believe him but didn’t press him further. “Did I tell you about what my art professor said to me?” she continued.

Nico listened to her story and he was listening,  _ really _ , but Uptown Girl had been stuck in his head all day and he didn’t even realize when he started humming. Hazel stopped talking abruptly and looked at him with such a bewildered expression it was if Nico had just confessed to murder. He blinked slowly, “What?”

“Are you humming Uptown Girl?” Hazel asked.

Nico wanted to punch himself in the face. There was no point in denying, Hazel would never drop it, so he tried to play it off. “Uh huh,” he said nonchalantly. 

The shocked face still hadn’t fallen from her face, “You  _ hate _ Uptown Girl.”

“No, I don’t,” Nico deflected.

“One time, when Piano Man started playing on the radio, you told me that Billy Joel was responsible for all of human suffering,” Hazel fought.

“That was a joke.”

“It didn’t seem like you were kidding.”

“My sense of humor is very niche. Kinda hard to read.”

“Why were you humming Uptown Girl?”

“I’m learning how to play it.”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“I’m covering guitar for a band,” Nico conceded.

“A band? What?” Hazel questioned.

“Percy’s friend is in a band. They have a gig and their normal guitarist is out of town, so I’m helping them out,” Nico sighed.

Hazel’s demeanor changed entirely in a second. A look of recognition passed across her face and she started beaming. “Percy’s friend? You mean Will?” she clarified, “The Will you’re in love with?”

Nico spluttered, “What? How do you know about Will? And I’m not _ in love _ with him.”

“Percy told me,” she shrugged, “And he said that you were in love with him.”

“Since when do you just  _ talk _ to Percy?” he grumbled, “And I barely know, Will, I definitely don’t love him.”

Hazel’s eyes glimmered with amusement, “Oh, so you want to jump his bones.”

“Shut  _ up _ !” Nico shouted before he looked around in a panic because of how he had raised his voice, “I am just doing him a  _ favor _ .”

“A favor because you think he’s hot,” Hazel said quietly. 

“No,” Nico’s voice was cold, “Because Percy roped me into it. And because I do actually like to play.”

“Even Billy Joel?” Hazel asked incredulously.

“Yeah, apparently,” Nico sighed.

Hazel watched him cautiously, her lips pursed slightly. After a moment, she relaxed slightly. “So when do you guys perform?” she asked.

“Friday,” Nico told her, “We have another rehearsal tomorrow night.”

“Friday? Cool, I don’t have any plans,” Hazel started smiling again, “And I don’t think Reyna does either. Can you text me the address of the venue?”

“What?” Nico sat up in his seat, “No, you don’t have to come.  _ Don’t _ come.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hazel waved him off, “Of course we are coming. If you won’t give me the address, Percy will.”

“Hazel, please,” Nico groaned, “It really isn’t a big deal. I’m covering  _ one _ show because they couldn’t find anyone else.”

“Neeks, I haven’t heard you play in years,” Hazel’s voice was soft, “And it clearly is a big deal if you’ll play eighties music.”

Nico looked at her, studied the pleading and determined look in her eyes. The way her shoulders were held stubbornly and the way her fingers tapped on the table in front of them. It was Bianca’s look. He slumped his shoulders and looked to the side, sighing. “Fine,” he mumbled, “I’ll text you the address.”

Hazel smiled widely and sipped her drink. “Perfect,” she said, “I’m excited.”

“Yeah,” Nico whispered, “Me too.”

\-----

Their next rehearsal was a lot less messing around than the first. Nico had most of the music down when he got there, but by the end he was certain that each song had been drilled into his brain permanently. He could play Video Killed the Radio Star with his eyes closed if he wanted. 

As they played the final chords of the last song for the set, Nico’s chest was heaving slightly and his fingers were cramping. He should have been exhausted but adrenaline was coursing through him and he couldn’t help but grin as he looked up at the rest of them in the room.

Cecil laughed and flipped a drumstick dramatically, “We are gonna kill it.”

“Yeah, we might actually,” Kayla said as she caught her breath and turned to Nico, “Nico, you are a fast learner.”

“I’ve been practicing a lot,” Nico shrugged, “But thanks I guess?”

“Wow, Kayla,” Will feigned offense, “Where’s the love for the rest of us? For  _ me _ ?”

“Will, you already knew all the songs before this week. You  _ chose _ most of the songs,” Kayla raised an eyebrow, “Plus, I really don’t need to boost your ego.”

Will hummed in response and glanced at Nico, winking. Nico gave him an amused look and he cocked an eyebrow but Will didn’t turn away, his eyes just kept studying Nico. “What’s with the look, blondie?”

“I’m just appreciating,” Will shrugged.

“Careful,” Nico smirked, “You’ll boost  _ my _ ego.”

“I have no problems with that,” Will raked a hand through his hair and Nico followed the motion before locking eyes with Will. Neither looked away, too stubborn and too teasing to be the first to break. 

“We should go out,” Austin interjected, “Like, get drinks or something.”

“I will need some alcohol if I have to keep watching those two,” Kayla sighed, jutting her head toward Nico and Will. 

“Oh please, Kayla,” Will said, “You’re just jealous.”

“Of you two dancing around each other? Not really,” she said as she shrugged off her bass.

Nico followed her action and took his guitar off, bending down to set it carefully into the case. When he stood up and glanced back at Will, he found him with his eyes staring down at Nico’s waist, wandering slightly up and down. “Wow,” Nico laughed, “You are  _ really _ struggling to keep your eyes to yourself today.”

Will just smiled and stood up from the stool he was perched on. “There is a bar just a block down the street,” he said, “They have the world’s cheapest rum that tastes like straight rubbing alcohol but when you mix it with enough pineapple juice or soda, you can barely tell.”

“What a selling point,” Austin said drily. 

Will threw a smile over his shoulder at him, “I know right?”

“So Nico,” Cecil stood from his drum set, “Are you going to join us for shitty rum? Or really, shitty beer unless you’re Will.”

Nico scrunched his nose in disgust, “Beer is gross. I would prefer the shitty rum.”

Will tipped his head back in laughter and Nico tried to ignore how it made his stomach flutter. “A man after my own heart,” the blond chuckled. 

“Finally,” Nico flirted as he shoved a hand in his back pocket and shifted his weight to one leg, forcing his hip to jut out, “You’re getting it.”

\-----

They found a table in the back corner of the bar that just barely had enough room for the five of them. Just as Nico sat down on the bar chair, Cecil was already announcing that he was going to get the first round. “This is not going to end well,” Kayla groaned.

“Aw, don’t be such a buzz kill,” Austin complained.

“It’s a Tuesday night and Cecil seems like he’s going to wasted,” Kayla said drily. 

“Let him have some fun,” Austin told her, “He can make his own choices.”

As they were bickering, Nico shrugged off his leather jacket, smiling. He looked to Will beside him, who was staring intently with wide eyes at his arms.

“You have tattoos?” Will asked him quietly.

Nico glanced at the black ink curling up and around his arms. He didn’t wear short sleeves often so they normally weren’t visible, but they were now. “Oh,” he said somewhat dumbfounded, “Uh, yeah.”

Will swallowed and blinked slowly. “Cool,” he muttered, his voice cracking slightly. 

_ ‘Oh,’ _ Nico thought, satisfaction settling in his stomach, _ ‘He likes them.’ _ Nico sat forward slightly and propped an elbow up on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His arm flexed slightly as he moved and he saw a blush creep up Will’s next. “Do you have any tattoos?” Nico asked, keep his voice low and smooth.

“Uh, no,” Will gulped, “But I think they’re nice to look at.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Well you can look at mine anytime. I’ve got more than just these,” he said. 

“Oh?” Will hummed, still not meeting his eyes, “Where?”

“Three on my chest, a couple on my back, one that wraps around the right side of my waist, one on my thigh, and one that’s right by my-”

“I come bearing alcohol,” Cecil interrupted, his hands precariously stacked with drinks.

Austin greedily grabbed at one and Kayla scoffed at him as she took her own. Nico hummed a ‘thank you’ as Cecil handed him one. It was blue and seemed like something that would definitely make him throw up but he sipped it anyway, peering from the corner of his eye at Will as he accepted his own glass. The drink tasted like sugar and pineapple and maybe just a bit of poison (that was probably the rum) but that isn’t what made him choke. It was the hand pressed on the outside of his thigh, warm and large and very distracting. He didn’t let himself look at Will, he wouldn’t give the blond the satisfaction, but he licked his lips as he set his glass down. 

“So, Nico,” Cecil asked, “What do you do?”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

“Like, are you in school? Are you a mafia boss? How do you spend your time outside of playing guitar and making Will blush?” he clarified.

“Uh,” Nico chuckled, “I’m in grad school for writing.”

“Really?” Will asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Nico shrugged, “I’m trying to write a novel right now. In undergrad, I was originally majoring in Art, painting and drawing specifically, but then I took a creative writing class and here I am. My sister was always more of an artist than me anyways.”

“That’s,” Will paused, “Really cool.”

“Thanks,” Nico said self consciously as he picked up his drink again, “Uh, what about you guys?”

“I’m an engineer. Or at least, I’m trying to be one. The job market for engineers with ADHD is a bit complicated,” Cecil said.

“Wow,” Nico’s fingers twitched around his glass, “What got you interested in engineering?”

Cecil shrugged, “I’ve always really liked building stuff. Or really, fucking with stuff that’s already been built. I figured I might as well try and make something that is myself-proof.”

“I don’t think he’s succeeded yet,” Austin smiled.

“And you?” Nico asked politely, looking at Austin

“I’m in grad school too,” Austin told him, “For music. Piano and saxophone mostly, but I can probably play a little bit of everything.”

“Austin is a show off,” Kayla said, “I work at a community center, kinda near Central Park. I help run and teach classes there.”

“What kind of stuff do you teach?” Nico asked.

“Uh, I’ve led a few arts and crafts classes. Mostly archery, though. But if I can get Will here,” she nodded to him, “To do me a favor and come help, I’ll teach a First Aid class.”

Nico finally turned to look at Will, his eyes catching on the edge of his jaw and the way the lowlights of the bar still managed to make his hair shimmer like gold. “And you, blondie?” he kept his voice quiet even as it rasped slightly.

Will met his gaze, his eyes shining with amusement, and Nico’s heart was in his throat. “I’m in med school,” he shrugged and as he twitched his fingers, Nico was reminded of his hand on his thigh, “I’m going to be a Pediatrician.”

“Will is an overachiever,” Cecil sighed, “An overachiever who wants to help people,  _ kids _ , which is the worst kind really. It’s a giant douchebag move to be such a good person.”

Nico’s eyes were still locked with Will’s as the blond smiled. “Don’t ruin my reputation, Austin,” he said, “I can be bad,” he winked, “If you want.”

Nico smirked and shifted barely closer to Will, just enough that he could smell his cologne and feel the warmth radiating from him. The raven hummed and tilted his head to the side, “That’s interesting, I’m usually the bad one.”

The rest of the night was a blur. Drinks kept showing up in front of Nico and Will’s hands remained on his knee, or his thigh, or his arm, or his waist. They were a constant presence, dizzying in the best way and the more Nico drank, the more he leaned into every touch. He would lean over periodically and bring his lips to the shell of Will’s ear, whispering snarky comments and teasing jokes that always made Will’s cheeks flush so prettily that he couldn’t help but do it again and again. At some point, Austin, Kayla, and Cecil had started almost entirely ignoring them, allowing Nico and Will’s own little bubble of reality that night to form around them. 

Will mumbled something about Cecil being drunk enough to dance on a table and Nico practically snorted, burying his face in Will’s neck to smother his laughter. His nose was bumping against the bare skin of the blond’s throat and all Nico could think of was how good Will smelled and how warm he was. When he pulled back, Will was facing him already and their faces were centimeters apart. Nico’s breath caught in his throat and he blinked slowly, hoping that maybe his blue eyes wouldn’t feel so piercing but it didn’t help, if anything it was worse. The chatter and music in the bar suddenly seemed far away. He inhaled sharply and he flickered his eyes down to Will’s lips, soft and parted barely. “Will?” Nico breathed. 

“Yeah?” he whispered.

“ _ Will, _ ” he repeated.

The blond tipped his head forward, their noses brushing, and Nico could feel Will’s breath fan across his lips. They were frozen in time for a moment, sharing space and air and warmth and it made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

“Will!” somebody shouted. 

Nico yanked his head back like he had been burned and cleared his throat, heat rushing to his cheeks. He glanced at Will from the corner of his eyes and he seemed just as flustered. He was facing Austin, who was the one who had called his name and was now looking at him with his eyes raised in amusement. “Yeah?” Will’s voice cracked. 

“We are gonna head out,” Austin stood up from his chair and moved next to Kayla and Cecil who were hovering nearby, “Are you two coming?”

“Um,” Will blinked blearily and then shifted his seat, “What time is it?”

“Like 1 am,” Austin told him. 

“Oh shit,” Will said and his eyes flickered to Nico apologetically, “Yeah, I have class at eight tomorrow, or today, I guess.”

“I didn’t realize it was so late,” Nico said, trying to keep his voice even and slow down his heart rate as he stood up, “I better get going as well.”

Will followed his actions and his eyes wandered as Nico slipped on his jacket. They locked eyes again for a moment but Nico didn’t dare let it last for more than a second so he took a step back and looked to the others. “Um,” he stuttered, ”Thanks for inviting me.”

Kayla looked terribly amused, “Anytime,” she smiled.

“Um, when is our next rehearsal?” Nico ran a hand through his hair. 

“Thursday,” Kayla told him. 

Nico took another step back, “Uh, cool. I guess I’ll see you guys then.”

“See you, Nico,” Kayla grinned as Cecil and Austin waved beside her. 

He looked at Will, who offered him a warm smile that made Nico feel like he was going to melt. “Goodnight,” the blond whispered gently. 

Nico held his breath and nodded, not daring to speak because he knew his voice would crack. He turned on his heel and pushed his way out of the bar, biting the inside of his cheek until he made it outside, the cool air soothing his heated cheeks. He broke into a grin and tucked his chin down as he started walking back to his apartment. 

When he made it back, he hung his coat up and pulled out his phone. He blinked in surprise as he saw a text from Will and tried to ignore the butterflies he felt in his stomach. 

**From: Blondie, Received 1:26**

u left ur guitar at my place

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:32**

Oh shit, I’m sorry. Do you want me to come and get it?

**From: Blondie, Received 1:34**

no its ok, unless u need it b4 thursday

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:35**

I should be fine, I have another I can practice on. 

**From: Blondie, Received 1:36**

(0_0)  vry fancy

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:37**

If you say so.

**From: Blondie, Received 1:38**

it was nice being with u tonite

Nico’s heart felt like it was bursting.

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:39**

It was, we should do it again sometimes. Maybe just us.

**From: Blondie, Received 1:40**

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) definitely just us

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:41**

You should go to bed, blondie.

**From: Blondie, Received 1:42**

yeah probably, but ur so much more fun 

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:42**

As glad as I am to hear that, I don’t want you to be miserable tomorrow. 

**From: Blondie, Received 1:43**

(๑✪ᆺ✪๑)  aww are u caring about me?

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:44**

Maybe just a little. 

**To: Blondie, Sent 1:44**

Goodnight, blondie.

**From: Blondie, Received 1:45**

night Nico :)

\-----

Nico was anxious when he walked into Will’s apartment that Thursday. He made eye contact with the taller man immediately and his heart jumped to his throat and  _ oh _ , he was right, it was different now. He felt like he was on fire and the weight of Will’s eyes on him was heavy and wonderful. Nico smiled at him softly and when Will smiled back, he was certain that his knees were gonna collapse.

“Hey Nico,” Will greeted him happily, “Your guitar is right over there,” he pointed to the case beside where Cecil was seated at his drum set.

“Thanks,” Nico said, working to keep his voice even as he walked over to it.

As he pulled it out of the case and shrugged the strap on, Kayla turned to him, “How are you?”

“Uh, good,” Nico sniffed as he noticed the way her eyes were shining with humor, “You?”

“Great,” she smiled. 

They were all silent for a moment and Nico started shifting anxiously. He felt like he was missing something important that they all knew already and he hated it. His eyes were flitting across the room in a panic, trying to get a read on any of them but they were all just watching him cautiously, except for Will who was practically leering. 

Finally, after a moment that felt like a lifetime, Austin spoke. “Let’s just start,” he said, “I have shit to do tonight.”

“Jeeze,” Cecil chuckled, “Chill out, we will make sure you’re home in time for the Bachelor.”

Austin scowled, “I’m not watching the Bachelor,” he complained, “I have to practice for an audition I have on Monday.”

“Wowza, double rehearsal today,” Will joked.

“Yeah, so let’s just  _ start _ ,” Austin said. 

The goal for that rehearsal was to run their entire set without error. The gig was tomorrow and it was starting to feel incredibly real. They were planning to open with Video Killed the Radio Star and they ran through that and the next three songs easily. Nico stayed focused on his own playing, occasionally glancing around but never letting his gaze linger. His anxiety had settled by the time they had gotten to Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! And they were halfway through the song when he looked up, comfortable enough to glance at the rest of them for more than a second. 

Then, he locked eyes with Will, whose eyes were so blue and heavy and debilitating, as he sang, “ _ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won’t somebody help me chase the shadows away? _ ” and his fingers stuttered, a dissonant and horribly clashing chord ringing out. Kayla, Austin, and Cecil all looked at him in surprise but Will just looked so  _ pleased _ , like he had won something. 

Nico looked back down and just kept playing, trying to wrest away the blush on his cheeks. When the song ended he looked back up but stared at the wall. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to fuck up like that, it won’t happen again.” 

“It’s okay,” Kayla said cautiously, “It happens. But, uh, we should probably run it again.”

Nico nodded and let his eyes flicker to Will, who still looked so proud and haughty and entirely too handsome to be allowed. 

But they ran it again and Nico didn’t look up from his guitar once, or for the rest of the songs. He could feel Will’s eyes on him and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his stomach curl with some strange cocktail of embarrassment and pleasure. 

“ _ Fuck _ yeah,” Cecil announced as they finished, “Tomorrow is gonna be killer.”

Kayla nodded as she took off her bass, “Yeah, that was pretty good.”

“What time should we show up tomorrow?” Nico asked, carefully avoiding meeting anybody’s eyes. 

“Uh, we go on at seven but we should be there by 5:30 tomorrow,” Kayla told him.

“Oh!” Will exclaimed, “And you have to wear something with eighties vibes.”

Nico was hit by such an endearing flare of annoyance that he looked Will directly in the eyes, ignoring the way it made his skin burn, and flatly said “No.”

“You  _ have _ to,” the blond insisted, “It’s a tradition.”

“I don’t even own anything that could be considered eighties,” Nico responded. 

“You can borrow something of mine,” Will offered.

Nico thought about wearing Will’s clothes. Will, who was taller and broader than him and who smelled so good. Will, who was the person Nico wanted to look at him most in the world. Will, who he was crushing on so hard it made his lungs ache and brain fuzz. His heart would never be able to take it. He shook his head, “Uh, no, I’ll figure something out.”

Will smiled and Nico’s heart stuttered. “I’m excited to see what you come up with,” he joked. 

“Don’t be,” Nico said, “Color doesn’t suit me.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Will shrugged, “I think it would look nice,” his eyes flickered down to Nico’s cheeks, “Red, maybe,” they went lower to trail along his neck, “Or purple.”

Nico gulped. He felt like he had fallen to pieces and was scrambling to think of something,  _ anything _ , that would make Will even half as flustered as he felt at that moment. He blinked and a slow smirk spread across his face. “Strange,” he sighed, “I think you’d prefer me without color. Or clothes, really.”

Will’s confidence wavered, just barely, but Nico saw it and it was _ so _ worth it. He let his words hang in the air as he shrugged off his guitar and set it into the case, clasping it shut. He stood back up straight, carrying the case and scanned all their faces. Austin and Cecil were grinning at him and Kayla seemed exasperated, if not slightly amused. Will was looking at him like Nico had just told him the meaning of life and the smaller man reveled in his gaze. 

He took a few steps towards the door before he looked over his shoulder, “See you tomorrow?” he asked, “At 5:30?”

Will nodded slowly as Kayla called out an affirmative. As much as Nico wanted to stay and let Will stare at him like that some more, he didn’t want to give him a chance to work Nico up like that again. So he strode out the door, calling out “See you, blondie,” as he turned the corner, his heart hammering in his chest. 

When he made it out of the apartment building, he had to stop for a moment and lean against the wall to catch his breath. His stomach was twisting and he could hear his pulse thrumming in his ears but was smiling wider than he had in what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> If you want to, I would really, really appreciate a review! But thank you for reading at all and for any kudos!


	3. ABBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it has been a month since I've updated. Sorry! Life has been a lot lately and I just couldn't find the time to write, but it is here now!
> 
> Also, I only read through this like twice and had no beta, so sorry about that too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Nico was a little alarmed when he walked into the bar. There was an ominous hallway and staircase he had to shuffle down, pushing down the terror that he was in the wrong place and marching to his death that struck him. He calmed down as he heard talking from the end of the hall and occasional chords played on a piano. Just as he turned the corner, he heard Will’s voice ring out and he relaxed. He shifted his grip on his guitar case and plastered a smirk on his face as he started to approach the group of people gathered on the stage across the room. His footsteps echoed in the mostly empty space and drew their attention to him. 

As they looked at him, they burst into laughter. It made him self conscious and he could feel heat creep up his neck but he refused to blush so early into the night. He cocked his head to the side and feigned ignorance, “What’s so funny?”

“Nice outfit, di Angelo,” Austin called, grinning wickedly. 

“Thanks,” Nico shrugged, “I just threw it together.”

“ _ What _ are you wearing?” Will laughed.

Nico let his eyes lock on Will and his breath caught in his throat. His smirk widened into a lazy grin and he raised an eyebrow. “Uh, you said to dress eighties,” Nico set his case down and pinched the fabric of his shirt, a red Hawaiian shirt that was too big and horribly bright, “This is the closest I could get.”

“It’s awful,” Will smiled, “I love it.”

Nico ignored the flutter in his stomach as he dragged a hand through his hair. “You’d better,” he warned, “I normally wouldn’t be caught dead in a shirt like this.”

“Then why do you own it?” Kayla asked.

“An unfortunate incident on vacation that left me in desperate need of a shirt,” he told her.

“I don’t think you need a shirt,” Will teased, “I personally wouldn’t mind you without one.”

“Is that so?” Nico’s voice was haughty and low, “Well, maybe we can explore that later.”

“Or we could explore it now,” Will cocked his head to the side and gave Nico a lopsided smirk that made his stomach twist.

“No,” Kayla said exasperatedly, “We need to warm up because  _ you _ ,” she looked at Nico pointedly, “are late.”

“By like five minutes,” he waved her off, setting his case down.

“Try fifteen,” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Nico grinned and bent down to pull his guitar from the case and shrug it on, the strap digging awkwardly into the collar of his shirt. “Well I’m here now,” he swiped his hand across the fret, “And ready to play some shitty music.”

“Rude,” Austin shouted.

“But am I wrong?” 

“Yes,” Austin nodded, “ABBA had more of a cultural impact than the Beatles.”

Nico’s face contorted in horror, “What the fuck?”

“Dancing Queen is foundational to our society,” Austin continued.

“Absolutely not,” Nico had to stop himself from sneering, “I cannot even begin to unpack how  _ incorrect  _ that is.”

“You’re just a hater and a hetero,” Austin was smiling widely, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

“I can assure you that I am not any kind of heterosexual,” Nico scoffed, “And call it hating all you’d like, but I am speaking the truth, eighties music just isn’t good.”

“Well, you may hate it but you’re playing it in,” Cecil glanced at the clock on the wall, “Less than hour, so you’d better start playing or we are all fucked.”

Nico smiled and let his eyes flicker to Will, who was already staring at him. He winked at the blond as he shifted on his feet, placing his fingers gently in position and then strumming a low chord he felt vibrate in his ribcage. Will shook his head, smiling, and turned away, walking to the center of the stage in front of the microphone and then glancing over his shoulder at the rest of them. “Are we warming up with a show song or something from the first rehearsal?” he asked. 

Kayla shrugged, “Let’s just run Come on Eileen.”

Nico wanted to complain as he rolled his eyes but instead he just moved to stand in front of his own microphone. Cecil counted them off and then they were playing, comfortable and confident. 

By the time they finished that song and two others, the bar managers had come in and told them that people were outside and ready to come in. Nico felt nerves race down his spine as Austin told the manager that they were ready and people could be let into the bar whenever. He turned around, his back to what would be their audience and bit his cheek, glancing at Will nervously. He told himself he didn’t know why he looked to the blond but he did, he was looking for comfort or assurance or  _ something  _ and he thought Will would give that to him. And then Will smiled at him warmly, all flushed cheeks and blue eyes and floppy curls, and Nico felt himself relax. He smiled back hesitantly and turned back around, taking a deep breath. 

There weren’t that many people sitting at the tables in front of them. Cabin Seven wasn’t exactly a well known 80’s cover band that would be raking in the spectators. But still, most of the tables had people occupying them. His gaze flitted across them and landed on a table near the front. Or really, two tables near the front that had been pushed together. He felt his face flush and he wanted to take a nose dive off the stage. Hazel was sitting down, smiling up at him, and apparently she decided she was going to bring  _ everyone _ . Percy and Leo were grinning stupidly at him and making gestures he couldn’t understand but were surely vulgar and related to Will. Jason was smiling widely and giving him a thumbs up. Piper and Annabeth were beside them, not gesturing but smirking knowingly in a way that made Nico flush. Even Reyna was there, her face seemingly stoic but Nico could see the glimmer of her eyes and the subtle upturn of her lips even in the low lighting. He should have known this would happen, he shouldn’t have told Hazel anything.  _ ‘Percy would have still known,’  _ a voice whispered in head,  _ ‘This would have happened no matter what.’ _

He shot them all a glare as he scowled and turned to look at Will, who had apparently also spotted them. He covered the mic with his hand as he leaned over to whisper to Nico, “You’ve got a fan club.”

“I have a bunch of traitors,” Nico mumbled.

“It’s cute,” Will grinned, “It’s like your parents coming to your recital.”

Nico had a look of utter betrayal on his face, “Don’t ever say that in front of them. They already treat me like I’m a child, they don’t need any validation.”

“Whatever you say, darling,” Will whispered as he turned away.

Nico felt a blush creep up his neck and he hoped it wasn’t visible. Before he could think too much about it, Will began speaking into the mic. “Hey there,” he said happily, his voice reverberating across the room, “Thank you for coming. Or if you’re just here to drink and you didn’t know there was gonna be a band, thanks for not leaving when you saw us up here,” he earned a laugh from a few people in the bar, “We are Cabin Seven but with a special guest,” his gaze flickered to Nico, “Our usual guitarist is a poser and couldn’t make it, so we have our own resident punk to fill in.”

Nico let out an indignant sound that was unfortunately picked up by his own microphone and echoed. There was more laughter and he tried to suppress the shock of embarrassment as he frowned and looked at his hand resting on the neck of his guitar. 

“I should probably get on with it though,” Will continued, “We hope you enjoy and feel free to come talk to us after the show.”

Will looked behind again, catching Nico’s eye and winking before nodding to Austin. Before Nico even had a chance to process, Austin was playing. He didn’t let himself think about it as he started as well, falling into Video Killed the Radio Star as if he actually liked the song, his fingers moving along the fret confidently. It was easy to relax once he could focus on the music and he felt the tension seep from his back and his cheeks cool down. He was chewing on his lip as he played, listening carefully for when it was his turn to add cheap harmonies over Will’s bouncy tone. Every time he sang, the blond would glance back at him. He knew that everyone could see Will looking at him, he knew his friends could see him looking, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest. 

As the song ended and they moved on, the looks just kept getting worse. Nico  _ should  _ have been embarrassed, they weren’t being subtle in the slightest and if the way Will moved wasn’t hint enough, the heat in Nico’s own eyes was proof enough that it was something more than friendly between the two of them. And when Will pulled the microphone from the stand and began moving around the stage, it was just salt in the wound. Sure, he knocked hips with Kayla during Uptown Girl and threw his head back dramatically beside Austin during Take on Me, but he  _ hung _ off of Nico, his hands gentle and fleeting across his arms and his sides and  _ neck _ . It made Nico warm all over and he worked hard to keep his face impassive as Will touched him, only allowing an equally teasing look at the blond when he pulled away. 

Nico hasn’t spared another glance at his friends in the audience, knowing that if he did, his collected façade was going to crumble. Nico was the teaser,  _ not _ the teasee, and letting his friends, or even worse, Will, see how flustered he felt inside was off the table. So he kept his eyes away from the audience and let Will touch him and he smirked right back.  _ ‘I can do this,’  _ he told himself,  _ ‘I’m not flustered by a pretty boy singer.’  _ Of course, that wasn’t true. He was  _ so _ flustered by a pretty boy singer. 

Then they got to the last song, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!, and by the time they got to the first chorus, Nico knew he was fucked. Will was beside him, his arm propped up on Nico’s shoulder to keep the raven’s attention on him and not his guitar, as if Nico could pay attention to _ anything  _ other than Will. Nico locked eyes with him as the blond sang, “ _ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, Won’t somebody help me chase the shadows away? _ ”

Nico barely suppressed a shiver and his throat felt tight. His heart was racing and heat was creeping up his neck and he wanted to melt into a puddle right there. Instead, he turned to Will, their noses nearly brushing and sang along into the microphone, his voice gravelly as it resonated through the speakers alongside Will’s. “ _ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, Take me through the darkness to the break of day _ .”

Will’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink, sending a shock of satisfaction through Nico. They shared a breath and Will’s eyes fluttered as he bit his lip. Nico flickered his eyes down to the blond’s lips and then back down to meet his eyes, heat coursing beneath his skin. Will leaned forward, just slightly, their noses brushing together and he smiled, flushed and dopily. Then he took a step back and whirled around, sauntering over to Austin and Kayla as he started the next verse. Nico could barely breathe and he looked down, watching his own hands as he played and hoping his knees weren’t shaking as much as he thought they were. 

Will came back over to him again towards the end of the song but didn’t meet his eyes, instead just letting his hand ghost down Nico’s arm. The blond walked back up to the stand at the center of the stage and placed the microphone back as he sang the final chorus. As he finished and the rest of them played out the end, he looked over his shoulder again at Nico. The raven nearly screwed up the last chords and he bit his cheek but didn’t break eye contact with Will. It was only as the song had ended and Kayla cleared her throat that Will looked forward again. People applauded them and Nico watched as Will’s shoulders heaved as he caught his breath. 

“Thank you,” he said after a moment, “That’ll be all for us tonight, folks,” he drawled, “I hope you enjoyed it.”

Nico scoffed at Will’s words as his hands twitched, pretending that the unexpected seep of Southern  _ something  _ into Will’s voice wasn’t nearly as debilitating as it actually was. Austin stood up from his keyboard and Kayla took off her bass and Nico followed suit, taking his time as he packed up his things, trying to think of some way he could get out of talking to his friends. He resigned himself to his fate after a moment and stood up all the way, gripping his case handle in his hand as he turned around. He glanced around at the rest of the band, who were all caught in conversation with either each other or the bar manager and he sighed, slowly making his way off the stage and into the crowd to talk. He stopped in front of the pushed together tables with a scowl already fixed on his face and Hazel shot up from her spot and pulled him into a hug. “You were  _ so good _ ,” she exclaimed. 

He let his face relax slightly as he set his case down and hugged Hazel back gently, “Thanks, Haze.”

She released him from her grip and he turned to Reyna, trying to ignore the stupid grins he was getting from Percy and Leo and the way Jason’s face was fixed in what Piper dubbed his “Father Jason expression”. Reyna smiled softly at him and Nico couldn’t help but smile back as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hazel’s right, you were amazing,” she told him. 

Her words made his chest warm and all he could do was nod, not trusting his voice which suddenly felt very weak. 

“Nico, you should play more often,” Annabeth said from across the table. 

He looked over at her and as he accidentally made eye contact with Percy, he knew it was over for him. “Yeah, you should,” Percy agreed, “but maybe make it more PG next time.”

Leo snickered beside him and Hazel punched him in the arm. Nico frowned again, “Shut up, Jackson.”

Percy held his hands up in defense, “I’m just saying, you and Will seemed kinda into it.”

“Will is just-” Nico cut himself, “Him and I are-” he sighed in annoyance.

“You’re what? Fucking?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth scoffed at him as Nico flushed. “No!” he shouted, “We’re  _ friends _ .  _ Just _ friends.”

“You aren’t that friendly with me, Neeks,” Leo grinned, “I wouldn’t mind if you were, though.”

“You and I are barely friends, Valdez,” Nico sneered.

“What about me, Nico?” Percy asked, “We’ve known each other for years. You’ve only known Will for like a  _ week _ , are you gonna gaze into my eyes with a passion fueled by the fire of a thousand suns?”

Nico almost screeched. “I’m not,” he stuttered, “I wasn’t- Shut your fucking mouth, Percy. I wasn’t  _ gazing _ .”

“You were gazing,” Piper said, looking at him apologetically.

“Judas,” he seethed.

“Hey, I call it as I see it,” Piper stated.

“You guys are all the worst,” Nico declared. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jason exclaimed. 

“The look on your face was statement enough,” Nico retorted, “We were just playing,” he glanced beside him to Reyna, “Back me up here, please.”

She shrugged, “Leave him be, guys. Even though he was clearly ready to jump that guy's bones, he doesn’t need us all reminding him.”

Nico looked at her with absolute horror and betrayal. “Et tu, Brute?” he cried.

“Sorry, Nico,” Reyna said, “Like Piper said, I call it like I see it.”

“You didn’t see anything,” Nico growled, “Will and I, we’re just-”

“We’re just what?” a voice asked from the other side of him.

Nico looked over to see Will standing in front of them with his hands tucked into his pockets, grinning. He was a little sweaty and his hair was sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were rosy. When his eyes landed on Nico, all of the wind was knocked out of the raven and his words died in his throat. 

“Will!” Percy shouted, “We were just telling Nico how much we liked your guys’ performance.”

Impossibly, Will seemed to smile wider as he ducked his head slightly, “Aw thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for coming.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Hazel said, “Nico rarely ever plays for people anymore.”

“Well he’s great,” Will said, locking eyes with Nico again, “I loved playing with him.”

Nico nodded at him stupidly and cleared his throat. “I liked it too,” he said softly.

He saw the way Percy and Leo’s eyes widened at his words and he wanted to kick himself for letting his tone change so much. Annabeth seemed to notice their expressions too and she grabbed Percy’s arm, tugging him up as she looked pointedly at Leo. “Nico,” she said, “ _ We _ , as in  _ all  _ of us, are going to wait  _ outside  _ for you. We need some fresh air.”   
  


Nico could practically hear the groan of complaint Percy was holding back but all of his friends began shuffling toward the door. Reyna squeezed his shoulder again and he spared her a glance as she passed. Once he was certain they were out of ear shot, Nico turned back to Will and let himself smile. “I really did like it,” he repeated.

Will took a step forward and Nico could feel the heat radiating off him. “Thank you,” Will said quietly, “For, you know, covering for us.”

“It was fun,” Nico whispered, “Even if eighties music sucks.”

Will smiled at him and Nico's heart was in his throat. “One day, I’ll get you to change your mind on that.”

‘ _ One day, _ ’ Nico repeated in his head, ‘ _ The future. A future with Will. _ ’ His stomach was a mess of butterflies and he let his gaze fall from Will’s blue (blue, blue, blue, so terribly, wonderfully, beautifully  _ blue _ ) eyes to his lips and back up again. “I’d like to see you try, Blondie,” he mumbled. 

Nico wasn’t sure if Will was leaning down or if he was reaching up but they were so close. He could feel Will’s breath across his cheeks, he could see each of his eyelashes and the way his eyes crinkled at the sides. His tongue darted out as he licked his lips and he could see the way the taller man’s eyes followed the motion. Will pulled his hands from his pockets and Nico could feel them hovering over his hips, as if Will was asking for permission, and he nodded. 

Will’s hands were so gentle against him, as if he was holding something precious, and it made Nico want to cry. “Nico,” Will breathed.

Nico hummed a question and Will just said his name again. It sounded so nice coming from him, like it was a poem or a song, and it made Nico burn. He was burning, he realized, his skin felt like fire where Will touched him and looked at him, and it was incredible. And then suddenly he was dunked in ice water as somebody called out Will’s name. Ruining it  _ again _ . He wanted to scream in frustration and grab the sides of the blond’s face and not let him pull away or look anywhere else. But Will dropped his hands from Nico's hips and craned his head around to see Kayla rushing up to him. 

She froze as she saw the two of them so close together. “Oh, sorry,” she said guiltily, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Nico wanted to sneer at her and tell her to  _ ‘Fuck off! _ ’ but Will took a step back, clearing his throat, and the raven’s heart dropped to his feet. “What, Kayla?: Will’s voice sounded tense.

“Uh, the bar manager wants to talk to you,” she shifted anxiously on her feet, “But uh, I can tell her to wait if you need a second.”

Will looked back at the shorter man. Nico wanted to beg Will to stay there, stay  _ right here _ , with him and grab him again and, while he was at it, maybe kiss him silly too. But the moment was gone and Nico’s friends were outside and Will had band things to handle, a band that Nico wasn’t  _ actually  _ a part of. “It’s fine,” he told Will, his voice cracking just slightly, “I get it, you’ve got band stuff to deal with.”

“Are you sure?” Will asked softly. 

‘ _ No _ ,’ Nico thought, ‘ _ I’m not. I want you to stay here. _ ’ Instead, he nodded and took another step back. “Yeah,” he said, “Hazel and Reyna and all of them are waiting for me anyway.”

“Oh,” Will said, his eyes sadder than they had any right to be, “Well, uh, I guess I’ll see you, then, Nico.”

Nico picked up his case and shoved his hand in his pocket to hide the way it was clenched in a fist, his nails digging into the palm. He looked at Will and thought he was going to fall to pieces. “Goodnight, Blondie,” he said softly.

Will opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but he didn’t. He nodded and smiled weakly. Nico smiled back and then turned around, making a beeline for the door and pretending he couldn’t feel Will’s eyes on him. He turned the corner out of the main room of the bar and rushed up the stairs. He burst out of the building and immediately spotted his group loitering off to the side. 

“Nico!” Leo exclaimed, “Did ya’ kiss the snot out of that lead singer?”

Nico scowled and didn’t stop walking as he passed them. “No,” he said coldly. 

They were all silent for a moment, shocked by the tone of his voice and how he was just rushing by them. After a moment, he heard them shuffle to catch up with him. “Are you okay?” Jason asked hesitantly from behind him. 

“I’m fine, Jason,” he snapped. 

“Did something happen?” he pressed, “Did Will do something?”

“Will didn’t do  _ anything _ ,” Nico began to walk faster, “ _ Nothing _ happened. I don’t want to talk about it.”

None of them said anything for the rest of the walk back to Nico’s apartment. Nico didn’t invite them, he barely waved goodbye as he rushed into the building. He knew he was being a brat and that they didn’t do anything, there was no reason for him to take anything out on them. There wasn’t even really a reason for him to be so upset in the first place. Will didn’t owe him anything, not his time, not his attention,  _ certainly _ not a kiss. 

But still, his chest felt tight as he dropped all of his things by his front door. He walked directly to his bedroom, shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning the stupid shirt that was ugly and made Will laugh so hard. He kicked off his boots and jeans and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt so frustrated. Frustrated that nothing happened and frustrated that he was upset at all. ‘ _ It’s just a boy, _ ’ he told himself, ‘ _ A boy you’ve only known for a week. A stupid, talented, attractive, smart, nice, funny boy who makes your chest ache. _ ’

He rolled over and smashed his face into his pillow, groaning. He was exhausted, he realized suddenly. Apparently playing music and almost kissing someone was tiring. Sleep was clawing at him and he sunk into the mattress even as his mind was still racing. He felt like a child for being so emotional and sleepy at the same time but still, as he was drifting off, he thought, ‘ _ Maybe the stupid boy will text me.’ _

\-----

It had been five days and the stupid boy had not texted to him. He hadn’t texted either, to be fair, but he had already worked out the justification for that. Nico remembered Bianca talking at length when they were children about  _ ‘fate’ _ and how ‘ _ things that are meant to happen will happen’ _ (and, if he was being really honest, he had also convinced himself that he had imagined anything that he thought was between him and Will). 

Nico felt so ridiculous for getting so worked up over it all. He wasn’t the type to get crushes and obsess over boys. But Will was just, he was  _ Will _ , and he made Nico laugh and he always took Nico’s flirting and his snark in stride and he liked that  _ fucking awful _ music that he sang so wonderfully. So maybe he had a crush, and maybe it was massive and soul crushing and so out of character, but who could really blame him?

Even worse was the way all of his friends tiptoed around the subject now. The day after the show, Hazel had shown up at his door and when he had invited her in for coffee, she hesitantly asked about what happened. Nico had repeated that  _ nothing _ had happened (that was the problem) and then shut the conversation down harshly, He refused to talk about it, not even to Reyna.

He was stuck in a limbo of refusing to acknowledge ever even  _ speaking _ to Will and only ever thinking of him. 

On the Wednesday night after the show, he was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on his couch, watching another episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender in his sweatpants when he set his mug down harshly on the coffee table, tea sloshing over the sides. 

“Fuck it,” he said aloud as he stood up, “If fate is a thing, then fucking step up.”

He rushed to his room, hastily switching his sweatpants for skinny jeans and tugging a black sweater over his t-shirt. He pulled on his boots and then rushed out his door, barely remembering to grab his keys, phone, and wallet on his way out. Nico rushed down the stairs of his apartment and bounded down the sidewalk once he made it outside. He had barely had a complete thought about where he was heading until he was standing outside of the open mic bar that he and Jason and Percy had played at two weeks ago. He took a deep breath as he stepped inside, his eyes scanning the crowd. 

It was mostly empty and his stomach dropped as he didn’t recognize anyone and he shuffled over to the bar. He perched himself on a stool and ordered a drink, deciding that if fate wasn’t real, then at least alcohol was. 

He had just closed his hand around his glass and flickered his gaze across the room again when his heart stopped. Will was walking up to the stage, an acoustic guitar in his hand. His blue eyes scanned the audience and locked on Nico in an instant. His steps stuttered as he blinked in surprise before he grinned lopsidedly. It made Nico’s stomach flip and he smiled back hesitantly as he turned in his seat to face the stage. Will practically stumbled onto the stage and onto the stool placed in front of the microphone. “Uh,” he stuttered into the mic, his face flushing and still staring at Nico, “Sorry, um, normally I’m a bit more collected.” 

Nico smiled even wider at him and Will blinked slowly. “I’m Will,” he said, “I’m gonna, uh, sing a song I guess.”

Nico laughed and cocked his head. Will blushed and finally broke his gaze away as he looked down at his hand on the fret. He placed his fingers in position for a chord and then he looked back up, meeting Nico’s eyes again. “Um, going to be honest folks, I’m going to make a last minute change here, sorry. I  _ was _ going to sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight,” Will flushed even more as he watched Nico snort from across the bar, “But I don’t think that’s quite right anymore. Instead, ah, I’m gonna sing Honey, Honey.”

Nico rolled his eyes but his stomach was doing flips and his heart was racing. Will began to play and suddenly Nico was certain he was going to melt into the floor. “ _ Honey, honey, how you thrill me _ ,” he sang. 

Will was staring at him with such warmth, with such rapt attention that Nico wondered how he ever thought he imagined _ them _ , what they were together, something hot and wonderful and terrifyingly familiar. He felt electric, like his entire self was buzzing with energy and he wished he was on stage with Will, playing with him, closer to him. In an instant, Nico stood up from his spot and made his way to a table in front of the stage. He sat down and stared up at Will. He could see the blond’s freckles and the blue of his eyes and each curl of his hair. Will met his eyes and Nico smirked, running a hand through his hair. “ _ But I’m gonna stick to you, boy, you’ll never get rid of me. There's no other place in this world where I rather would be. _ ”

Nico could feel the heat creeping up his neck but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He only cared about Will looking at him, thinking of him, singing to him. His blood was rushing in his ears and he felt jittery as Will sang, “ _ Honey, honey, touch me baby _ .”

Nico wanted to touch him. He wanted to reach out and feel the warmth of Will’s skin, feel the weight of his hands on him, ghost his lips across his neck and cheeks,  _ kiss him _ . He almost stood up from his seat to do it, to stop Will and touch him. Instead, he sank deeper into his seat and let Will’s voice wash over him. He listened to him sing and never looked away from Will’s gaze. He thought absently that other people must see how Will wouldn’t look anywhere else besides Nico. 

Will was on the final chorus and Nico realized that they would have to  _ talk _ after and nerves raced up his spine. He shifted in his seat and when Will strummed the final chord, he had the sudden urge to run away. But he couldn’t, he  _ wouldn’t _ , not when Will was looking at him like that, not when he had been thinking about Will for so long, not when he had so arrogantly called on fate and fate had delivered. So as Will smiled when he finished and thanked the audience, as if he had paid attention to anyone other than Nico, the raven stood up and shuffled over to the side of the stage to wait for him. Will stopped in front of him, clutching the neck of his guitar haphazardly and grinning. “Hi,” he breathed, blond curls flopping in his eyes.

Nico couldn’t have even tried to hide his smile, “Hi.”

“Uh,” Will shifted on his feet, “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I wasn’t expecting me here either,” Nico told him, “But I took a chance.”

“I’m glad,” Will smiled impossibly wider.

Nico didn’t know what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, something along the lines of ‘ _ I’m sorry I didn’t text you, I wish you had texted me. I have a massive crush on you. Kiss me, _ ’ but he couldn’t get any of the words out. 

Will spoke instead, “Do you want to hang out?”

Nico blinked, “Now?”

Will laughed, “Yeah, but also later too. Always, maybe.”

Nico ducked his head as he grinned, “Sure. I mean, yes. I’d like that,” he said. 

“Cool,” Will took a step towards the door, “Uh, I have my car. We could like, get ice cream or something?   
  


Nico followed him without hesitating, “Ice cream?” he asked.

Will shot a smile over his shoulder as he led them out. “Ice cream,” he confirmed, “There is a really good place at the edge of the city if you’ve got the time.”

They walked out of the bar and into the air. Nico looked up at Will and cocked his head, “For you? I’ve got all the time in the world.”

\-----

“Wait, wait, wait,” Nico gasped through laughter, “You’re banned from a water park in Amarillo? Why?”

“It wasn’t totally my fault,” Will grinned, “You know those giant bucket things by the play structures that slowly fill with water and then when they get filled enough, they dump water everywhere>”

Nico nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well, my brother dared me to climb into it,” Will told him.

“Oh my god,” Nico guffawed, “Did you make it?”

Will shook his head, “Of course not! But I did manage to break many parts of the playground thing in my attempt  _ and _ I knocked down multiple small children. I am not welcome back.”

Nico laughed again, tossing his head back. When he caught his breath, he looked over to Will who was already staring at him with a look that made his stomach somersault. “I feel like that’s a bit harsh, I mean, you were a kid,” Nico tried to reason.

“Not really,” Will chuckled, “I think I was fourteen.”

“Oh, well that’s entirely on you then,” Nico nodded dramatically, “I would ban you too. You were a teenage delinquent.”

“Barely,” Will argued.

“Breaking parts of a water park? Pushing little kids? Sorry, Blondie, that’s delinquent behavior,” Nico sighed, shifting so he was facing Will as best he could from the passenger seat.

They were parked in front of Nico’s apartment, empty ice cream cups in the cup holder. They had been together for hours and it was almost midnight. Nico knew he should leave and go to bed, but he couldn’t bear the thought. So they sat outside and talked, their hands brushing together occasionally as they rested on the console between them. 

“I can assure you, nothing about my teenage self was a delinquent,” Will huffed.

“Really? Heartthrob then, right? Popular, hot, jock-type?”

“God no, I was a massive dork.”

“I don’t think I believe you, surely you had teenage girls flocking to you. I mean,  _ look _ at you.”

“Oh?” Will grinned like a cat that caught the canary, “Are  _ you _ looking?”

Nico sighed and brought his hand closer to Will’s, leaning forward just slightly, “Looking, hoping, fantasizing, it's all the same to me.”

Will hummed and leaned forward as well, “Reality can sometimes be so much better than fantasy.”

Nico smirked and leaned closer as he tilted his head, their mouths millimeters apart, and then pulled backed, grinning. Will blinked in surprise and then spluttered slightly before scoffing, “That was a dirty trick, di Angelo.”

Nico laughed and then cocked his head, feigning innocence, “I thought you liked me dirty?”

Will let out a strangled sound and looked away for a moment but Nico could see him blushing and he grinned triumphantly. He decided to take it easy on Will, giving him a chance to cool down. “So no high school girlfriends?” he asked, “Or boyfriends?”

Will cleared his throat and looked back at Nico, “I dated one girl but she broke up with me after two weeks.”

Nico couldn’t imagine anyone breaking up with Will. “Why?” he asked sincerely, “Er, well, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Nah,” Will assured him, “It’s not a biggie. I was really excited that I finally had a girlfriend and I wanted to impress her so I asked my dad how he got my mom. He said that he made her a mixtape and I thought that was brilliant. So I made her a mixtape, on a cassette tape and everything, and gave it to her. She didn’t really seem to like it when I gave it to her and two days later, she broke up with me. She said that she thought I was more into this than she was and she was looking for something casual. Broke my heart at the time, but looking back, that was a bit eccentric.”

“Well that’s her loss,” Nico said definitively, “That was really sweet and she just didn’t deserve you. No one's ever made me a mixtape before, or even a playlist, so I think that’s awesome.”

“Really?” Will asked in surprise, “Never?’

“Nope,” Nico confirmed, “Although one time a guy told me he who would put on his sex playlist if I was interested.”

Will scrunched his nose in disgust, “That’s gross and  _ so _ not the same.”

“Yeah, I declined,” Nico laughed. 

“Well, someone should make you a mixtape,” Will declared.

Nico bit his lip as he smiled. “Someone?” he repeated softly, asking more than he was really saying.

Will was looking at him, studying him really, and he nodded, just barely. “Yeah, someone.”

They locked eyes but neither said anything. Nico hoped that the heaving of his chest wasn’t as visible as he thought. He was screaming in his head, ‘ _ Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me! _ ’ but he just held his breath. Neither of them made a move and when Nico blinked, he felt anxiety curl in his stomach, snuffing out the heat. “Um,” his voice cracked and he could already taste the regret for what he was about to say, “I should probably head up, it’s getting kinda late.”

Disappointment flickered in Will’s eyes but he smiled in understanding. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Nico’s eyes flitted across Will’s face and he was itching to dart forward but he just licked his lips. “You were really good tonight, by the way,” he told the blond, “Even if ABBA is godawful.”

“I’ll make a lover out of you yet, darling,” Will sighed.

Nico raised an eyebrow even as he placed a hand on the door handle, “Oh? You will?”

Will’s face was soft and somewhat pleading and not at all what Nico was expecting. “Yeah,” Will said in earnest, “I will.”

Nico’s heart was in his throat and his cheeks were burning so he opened the door and clambered out of the car. Before he closed the door, he bent down slightly to look at Will, who was still watching him intensely. “It was good to see you, Blondie,” Nico told him, “I- I really enjoyed it. This. Us.”

Will  _ beamed _ at him. “Me too,” he said, “We should, uh, do it again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Nico smiled back, “We should.”

Neither said anything for a moment and Nico shut the door, standing and staring at Will in the car for a moment before turning on his heel and walking slowly to the door of his apartment. He couldn’t explain why he still felt so empty. 

“Nico!” Will called from behind him, the window rolled down, “Hey, wait a second!”

Nico turned around and his stomach was flipping. “Yeah?” he called back.

“Uh,” Will somewhat shouted nervously, “Austin is having a party, kinda. Um, on Saturday. Would you like to come? With me?”

Nico had to stop himself from squealing and grinning like a child. “Yes,” he smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Will was grinning, “I can pick you up at like, eight o’clock? On Saturday?”

“Sounds good,” Nico agreed.

“Awesome,” Will’s eyes softened, “Goodnight, Nico.”

Nico felt like he was going to melt right there. “Night, Will.”

They stared for a second and then Nico turned again, climbing the stairs to his door and hoping Will couldn’t see him vibrating with joy. When he finally made it up to his apartment, he leaned against his door to catch his breath. Then, he laughed, a stupid, giddy laugh that made him feel like a lovesick puppy and it was  _ wonderful _ .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had them kiss like three different times in this chapter but then I decided it would take away from the next chapter, so it's a lot of almosts.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this! Hopefully, I will be able to update sooner because my class schedule is (in theory) going to be less stressful now. 
> 
> I really, really appreciate and adore all comments and kudos! They make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please, let me know what you thought! I appreciate all comments and kudos! 
> 
> I might make a playlist for this fic, which would be a first, but I feel like this would the fic if any. Would anybody be interested in it? I would add songs as they appear in the chapters. 
> 
> I am going to try and update this every Wednesday buy it might end up being every other Wednesday. I just start my second semester and I am taking too many class lol, so my schedule is gonna be a bit tight.


End file.
